Little Runaway
by hitorinbo envy
Summary: Ichigo Matsumoto: Ex-clan heir and currently a runaway ninja. Goemon Ishikawa: Elite lady-killer and ninja extraordinaire. What happens when two worlds collide? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So yeah, my first 'Shall We Date?' fanfic. Reviews and critics are accepted. ^^

Ages (Since they're not specified in the game):

Goemon: 22

Ichigo: 21

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Solimare. I'm only playing with their characters.

* * *

A young brunette with striking ruby eyes frowned. As a kunoichi, Ichigo Matsumoto had to be knowledgeable about herbs. But as far as her little research went, she was getting absolutely nowhere. "Argh! Fuck this!" She snarled, scowling.

When she'd run away from her clan to escape her responsibilities as clan heir, her life had turned upside down. She was no longer sheltered and had the right to explore the world. For that she was grateful.

But the only downside was that she was absolutely and utterly clueless when it came to studying about herbs and everything natural. Of course she knew how to cook and which spices to use in food but that was a different story. "This sucks." She frowned, picking up her leftover dango and was munching on it when suddenly a smooth voice interrupted her 'study session'.

"A frown doesn't suit your face, pretty lady." The voice murmured.

She blanched and accidentally choked on her dango. A large hand patted her back softly. _The dango went down the wrong pipe. _She grimaced. She knew that she was however, far from pretty. When she was young, she was always teased and bullied because of her eye color. It was unnatural. Naturally, her frown deepened as unwanted memories flashed past her mind's eye.

"Whoever the hell you are, please stop annoying me." It was all she could do to refrain from kicking this creeper's ass.

A chuckle. Great, the bastard was laughing at her. Her eyebrow twitched. "I'm not sure you can do that pretty lady." She stood up and whirled to face this jackass.

_Oh._

_Em._

_Gee._

She blinked. And blinked again for good measure. Thank god it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. _Holy shit. _Was the only thought running rampant in her head. She was sure she was blushing because her face felt red-hot. Handsome bastard laughed again.

Whoever this guy was—and it was pretty clear he was a ninja judging from his attire—he had the most beautiful red eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. _Holy shit, I did NOT just think that. That was totally cliché. _She mentally facepalmed. His shoulder-length red hair looked soft to the touch. She briefly, mentally debated on touching it.

And his lips. Oh lord, his _lips. _They were full and kissable. _I'd like to kiss that. _Handsome Ass's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Are you done gawking at me?" His tone was clearly amused. "W-Wha-? Where the hell did you get that? You must have your head shoved so far up your ass that you think that I think you're handsome!" She snapped, red eyes narrowing.

Of course she'd never tell the redhead that he was handsome_. _It would only feed the ego and she certainly didn't want that to happen. She had a feeling he'd be smug beyond all comprehension. But he laughed once again. "You're quite amusing. May I know your name?" He asked, his lips curving up into a flirtatious smile. In retaliation, she smiled too sweetly and said, "Fuck you." Then exited the establishment full of curious civilians.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

Goemon blinked. That was something new. Usually, women didn't flip him off. He chuckled quietly to himself. She was…interesting. And a ninja at that. Judging from her attire which was a lavender-colored knee-length kimono with detached sleeves. He'd been giving her a run-down even before she noticed him. She had a nice body, slender and well-toned.

However, her body certainly didn't match her attitude. _Maybe I should continue to monitor her. _ He thought absentmindedly, walking out of the shop. Now, Goemon wasn't a stalker but desperate times call for desperate measures (Not that he was desperate).

He just decided to tail her in case she got out of his sight. _I shouldn't underestimate her as well. She is a ninja after all._ He added as an afterthought.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

Ichigo tossed and turned on her futon. She was having a hard time sleeping. Even her milk tea with honey wasn't working. Probably because of the fact that a certain redhead's face had been engraved and burned with a branding iron into her retinas.

_Holy hell. Forget about him. He's a playboy. He's dangerous. _She snorted at the last thought. Hell, his looks were killer enough. What more when he was in the battlefield?

_Stop going in that direction you crazy bitch. You just might imagine him shirtless. Or worse, naked._

She cringed and tried to dispel the puke-inducing image that stemmed from her mind. "Gag me." She muttered under her breath.

_Yeah right, you definitely enjoyed that visual I showed you. _A voice nagged in her head.

She scowled. _Fuck off, bitch. I need my beauty sleep._

_Maybe you'll see him in your dreams?_

_Hell no. I'd rather die._

_I got a stockful of imaginations. I could shove it in your dreams._

_Don't. You. Dare._

_Whatever. _The voice disappeared.

The brunette suddenly had a feeling she wouldn't be getting sleep tonight.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

_Shame I never got to know her name. _Goemon thought, a slight frown tugging at his lips. _Stop thinking about it and go to sleep, idiot._

"But I can't." He mumbled, sulking.

_For god's sake, it's not like one woman rejecting you will kill you. _

"But that's a blow to my ego."

_There are plenty of women who would love to have you on their beds, why don't you go and get some? _God, that voice was beginning to get annoying.

"Not interested. For now." He thoughtfully murmured. With those words, he fell into a peaceful sleep. Sadly, the object of his thoughts didn't get any. If only he knew.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

Ichigo felt like hell the next morning. She didn't get any sleep. At all. Well, right now, she felt like banging her head on a nearby wall. That would send her to sleep. Unfortunately, she had to move on. So she took a quick dip in the hot springs, got dressed, paid the bill and headed out.

Unluckily, on the way out of the small village, she bumped onto someone whom she wasn't supposed to see, let alone _bump _into. She landed on the ground. On her butt no less and when she looked up, red eyes met maroon ones.

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in your review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the second chapter. Forgive me for the late update. I had temporarily lost inspiration for this story. But now I've got it back! I'll try to update faster. It's hectic with school here. -_-

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will be. :P

* * *

Unfortunately for her, she bumped into the annoying redhead who pissed her off yesterday. _Oh god, no. _He smiled that stupid lopsided grin at her. She slapped a hand over her eyes. "Not you again!" She groaned.

She quickly got up and speed-walked away from him, but he kept up easily. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, mischief dancing in red eyes. No, _because of you, I couldn't sleep! _She mentally screamed. She was pissed and moody. "No." Her reply was curt.

"Where are you heading now?" He asked curiously. "Argh! Will you leave me alone?! And to answer your question, I DID NOT SLEEP WELL! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FACE KEPT ME UP LAST NIGHT!" She snapped, frustrated.

_YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT! _Her inner self bitched.

_Oh shit. _

She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. "N-Never mind! I-I'm leaving!" She stammered and ran away, face aflame and heart beating faster than usual.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

Goemon stood there, slightly wide-eyed. Truthfully, he did not expect her outburst. In all honesty, she looked utterly adorable when she blushed. The image replayed over and over in his head.

Without thinking, he burst out laughing. When his laughter receded, several villagers looked at him as if he were insane. But he waved them off with a dashing smile and a slight shake of his hand. Said villagers went back to their jobs.

When he found her (not if), he would follow her wherever she went. _And hopefully, get her name. _He thought wryly. Meanwhile, he would have to devise plans to make her pale cheeks redden and if possible, get into her pants.

_And try not to fall in love with your new conquest, alright?_ His inner self reminded. Goemon grimaced when a particularly ugly memory reared its ugly head. The last time he fell in love was with the Kusonoki Princess. The princess who's heart was captured by the Sasuke Sarutobi. The princess who's heart he never won.

_Goemon woke up bright and early. Today was _theday. _Meaning the Princess was getting married. To Sasuke. Right. His mood darkened ever so slightly. He was attending as Sasuke's best man. The bride had begged him with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Everyone was a sucker for it, especially Hanzo, who had treated the young princess like a daughter._

_He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and got up. He'd be late and the princess would be angry. He didn't want that._

_The wedding was a simple affair. The princess was beautiful in a white kimono and her hair elegantly done. He wished he'd been the lucky man instead. He heaved a quiet sigh before looking at Sasuke. The blonde was positively beaming. There was a certain spark in his eyes that Goemon had never seen before. _

_It took him a full minute to realize that Sasuke was in love. Love. Maybe…He was in love with the princess too? He shook his head to dispel the thought. Him, Goemon Ishikawa, in love? Blasphemy. Focusing his attention on the couple, he listened quietly as the priest gave them his blessing._

Goemon realized that he'd been staring into nowhere for a good twenty minutes, lost in his thoughts. He cursed himself quietly and started planning. After all, he had a kunoichi to catch.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

Ichigo jumped from branch to branch, feeling the wind in her hair. Feeling freedom. Like a bird flying after being trapped for so long. She loved it. It was her high, her euphoria. But suddenly, her peaceful runwas interrupted and the air shifted. She barely ducked six shurikens aimed at her. She grabbed her own shurikens and threw it at her black-clad attacker. He blocked them with his katana.

_What the hell?! _

She forced herself to concentrate and run faster. But this guy, damn he was fast! She jumped down, landing on the ground and continued running. The assassin followed suit. She decided to stop running and fight him head on. After all, her father did train her. And all that training wasn't going to be wasted. She pulled out her daggers and rushed at him. The battle was a dangerous dance, each of her attacks were parried and vice versa.

It went on for a good twenty minutes, both refusing to give up, when someone whizzed past her and soon her assailant was dead, his blood pooling around him. She tore her eyes away from the body and looked at her savior. He wore all black, a mask covering the lower portion of his face, aqua eyes, tall and lean with a head of jaw-length black hair.

He looked oddly familiar.

Then it hit her. Those unnerving aqua eyes watched her, like how Saizo…

She froze.

"_Saizo?_"

"Hmph, well it's a good thing you remembered. I guess." His tone was dripping sarcasm. She huffed. No matter what happened, Saizo was still a hardass. "Well, I'm sorry. Not all ninjas really need to wear masks." She shot back. Saizo rolled his eyes. "Stop being a brat. You owe me for saving your life." He muttered. "I didn't need your help back there Saizo. I think I handled it pretty well." She shot back.

Saizo smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She frowned, remembering his earlier words. "I owe you what now?" She queried, curious. Saizo walked closer and stopped until he was mere centimeters from her, leaned down and pulled his mask down. "A kiss." He breathed. Red eyes widened, before she blushed furiously.

That was how Goemon caught sight of them.

"Saizo." His voice was emotionless. Saizo craned his neck to look at the red-haired ninja. "Oh. Goemon." Saizo replied coolly.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Er, yeah, right. I'm gonna go now. AND YOU!" She pointed a finger at Goemon. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" With that, she took off.

»•~Little Runaway~•«

"You know her?" Goemon asked curiously. Saizo scoffed. "Well, of course. She's only the number 1 idiot I had to guard." Goemon seemed to accept it. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way." He muttered. "Who said I wouldn't?" Saizo challenged.

"Just so you know, I'll get her first. I am the best, after all." Goemon flipped his hair.

Saizo snorted. "You can dream." With those words, the Koga ninja disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So we finally meet Saizo! What do you guys think? Tell me in your review and I promise to update as soon as I can!


End file.
